LOCURAS!
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Que pasa cuando yo y laloca de mi amiga convivimos con los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew, dejandolos en ridiculo, burlandonos de ellos, y divirtiendonos! No apto para fans de Aoyama!


**LK1: Como están mis preciosos lectores! Estoy de vuelta, asi es, es el tiempo mas largo que he estado ausente, pero tengo otraaa escusa, mi laptop se aberio (se que no esta permitido los emoticonos pero este será un fic fuera de reglas!)**

**Kisshu: Se haberío? Te sentaste en ella! Y la pantalla interna se rompió!**

**LK1: Pues no la vi! Estaba debajo de mis sabanas y me sente a descansar!**

**Ichigo: Eres tan Pa-te-ti-ca!**

**LK1: Cierra la boca! Como decía en este fic yo conviviré con los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew *-***

**Kisshu: Es solo tu imaginación, somos un Anime Manga!**

**LK1: Cierra la boca!**

**Ichigo: Que te traes con nuestras bocas! ¬¬**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes, tampoco de las canciones de entrada y salida **

**LK1: Empecemos! (se coloca unas gafas oscuras)**

**Cancion: PONPONPON- Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**

Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite

moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara

moshimo ano machi no dodoka de chansu ga tsukamitai no nara

mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya ya

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no

zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho

hedofon kakete rizumu ni nosete

WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo

PONPON susumu iro-iro na koto

don-don Kiteru? anata no KIMOCHI

POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?

sou sou ii KO aa

You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

merry-go-round noritai no

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

tabun sonnan ja DAME desho

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no

zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho

hedofon kakete rizumu ni nosete

WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo

PONPON way-way-way

PONPON way PON way PONPON

way-way PONPONPON

way-way PON way PON way-way (x2)

ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite

moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara

moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsukamitai no nara

mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya iya

PONPON susumu iro-iro na koto

don-don KITEru? anata no KIMOCHI

POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?

sou sou ii KO aa

You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

merry-go-round noritai no

Every Day PON

Every Time is PON

tabun sonnan ja DAME desho

PONPON way-way-way

PONPON way PON way PONPON

way-way PONPONPON

way-way PON way PON way-way (x4)

**LOCURAS!**

Preguntas!

LK1: YOLO! Mis queridos lectores, hoy vengo a hacerles la vida imposible a cada uno de ustedes! Y esta de invitada mi querida amiga Hypatya

Hypatya: Hola! ^w^ yo soy la loca amiga de LK1

LK1: Así es! Ahora vamos a llamar a los participantes! … O.O pero antes Hypatya diles que es lo que vamos hacer?

Hypatya: Si ^.^ Marcela va a llamar a todos los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew y vamos a hacerles preguntas tontas

LK1: Si, ahora (camina hacia una cuerda que cuelga del techo y la jala)

Todos: WAAAAAA! (Todos los integrantes de Tokyo Mew Mew caen del techo, el cual se habrio)

Ryou: Que Diabl (es interrumpido)

Hypatya: He aquí OwO….O.O a…emmm…quien se supone que son todos ustedes? (señala a todos, menos a LK1)

LK1: ¬¬' Se supone que ya los conoces!

Hypatya: Bueno yo no soy Otaku! ¬¬ Solo soy invitada tuya! (se cruza de brazos)

Kisshu: Quienes Diablos son ustedes?! (grita levantándose del piso junto con los demás)

LK1: Yo soy LoveKisshu1! Y…juuuu…juuuu….Yo, soy tu padre! (imita a dark beider de la guerra de las galaxias)

Kisshu: ¬¬ eso no es posible mujer! Y que hay con ese nombre! (mira a LK1 arqueando una ceja)

LK1:De acuerdo no soy tu padre xD Yo soy la creadora de varios fics Kishigo! Muajajajaja (risa malvada)

Hypatya: Un momento de que están hablando! T.T Ya me perdi!

LK1: Mira te presentare a el (dice apuntando a Kish) El se llama Kisshu!

Hypatya:…..

LK1:…..Que?

Hypatya:…Kisshu?...Kiss…jajajajajajajajaja que clase de nombre es ese? Ese no es nombre de niña? (sigue riendo mirando a Kish que al parecer esta molesto)

Kisshu: A quien le estas diciendo niña? (frunce el ceño, los demás en la sala empiezan a reir, ecepto LK1, ella se esta retorciendo de la risa en el suelo xD)

Hypatya: Y que ahí con esas coletas? Jajajaja (Todos rien mas fuerte)

Kish: OH, CIERRA LA BOCA! (grito rojo de la verguensa, LK1 se levanta aun riendo un poco y después se calma)

Hypatya: Claro chico beso (le lanza una sonrisa burlona)

LK1: Oh Kish sabes que yo te quiero!...bueno muy bien te presento a Ichigo...

Ichigo: Konichiwa! (sonríe)

LK1:¬¬ Habla bien Ichigo!

Ichigo: O-O H…Hola?

Hypatya: Hoolaaa! Mi-nombreee es-Hy-pa-tya (empieza a hablar lento y a deletrear)

LK1:(le sale una gotita estilo anime) Paty si te entiende…

Hypatya: Oh bueno…

LK1: Bueno como decía…ella es Mint (la señalo)

Mint: Mucho gusto chica rara (extiende la mano para estrecharla)

Hypatya: Choca esos cinco! (le golpea la mano)

Mint: Oye que te sucede, a mi nadie me golpea la man-(Zakuro le tapa la boca)

LK1: Ya dejen de jugar! (frunce el ceño)

Hypatya: Bieeen (dice con un puchero)

LK1: Ella es Lettuce (la señala)

Lettuce: Es un placer (dice con una sonrisa)

Hypatya: Hay que linda! Tu si me caes bien

Kish, Ichigo, Mint: Oye!

LK1: Ella es Pudding (señala a Pudding)

Pudding: Hola na-no-da! (salta enfrente de la cara de Hypatya)

Hypatya: O_O Hola! (dice nerviosa y asustada)

LK1: Ella es Zakuro

Zakuro:….

Hypatya: Me gusta tu pelo ( le da una sonrisa)

Zakuro:….

Hypatya: (se acerca a LK1) Ella me da miedo…

LK1: El es Ryou y el Keiichiro

Ryou: Hola (dice secamente)

Keiichiro: Buenos Dias señorita (dice tomándole una mano y besándola)

Hypatya: O/O G-Gracias!

LK1: Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes (redoble de tambores) Pai y Taruto!

Pai:…

Hypatya: O_o Eres callado…pero eres guapo UwU asi que te perdono! ^.^

Tart: Hola soy Tart (dice sin interés)

Hypatya: Hola!

LK1: Ellos y Kisshu son hermanos :)

Hypatya: que significa Kisshu? O.o?

LK1: Quiche, es una especie de pastel

Hypatya: Un momento, si tu te llamas Pai, tu Tart y tu Quiche (señala correspondiente a cada uno)

Todos: Siii?

Hypatya: SON LOS HERMANOS PASTEL \\(^-^)/

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (he septo los Ikisatashi)

Tart: No somos los hermanos pastel!

LK1:Muybienantesdequeallamasinterrupcionesvamosrapidamentealoquevenimosporqueyametienenartayquieroempezar! (dice todo rápidamente)

Todos: Queee?!

LK1: EMPESEMOS CON LOS JUEGOS! (le grita a todos furiosa) OK las preguntas!

Hypatya: La primera será la chica de pelo rojo

Ichigo: Siii :3

LK1: Muy bien Ichigo dime algo que hagan los GRANDES Fans que están obsesionados con Tokyo Mew Mew, tienes 3 segundos!

Ichigo: Mmmm…Querer tener super poderes! ~Nya

Hypatya: Mal!

LK1: Callate!, tu respuesta es correcta Ichigo, bien siguiente…Mint!

Mint: si?

LK1: Quien delos chicos crees que se veria mejor vestido de conejo?

Mint: (miro divertida a cada uno) creo Queee mmm…Pai, no se vería bien pero sería muy gracioso (todos comienzan a reir, Pai se mantiene sin ninguna expresión)

LK1: Jeje xD de acuerdo…siguiente! Lettuce!

Lettuce: Hai (responde sonriente)

LK1: Se supone que en capitulo 3 tu te transformaste en Mew Mew, como lo hiciste si no tenias un medallón?

Lettuce: Y-Yo no lo se o_o

Hypatya: Mentirosa, quieres dejarnos con la duda! Denle un castigooo!

LK1: No! Bien entonces Pudding!

Pudding: Pregunta na-no-da!

LK1: Me puedes dar un dulceee!? n.n (todos caen estilo anime, ecepto Pudding)

Hypatya: Que clase de pregunta es esa?! :(

LK1: Yo solo quiero uno! T.T

Hypatya: Gracias por participar Pudding, SIGUIENTE!

LK1: Zakuro! Mi modelo favorita! Estas lista?

Zakuro: (solo la mira, sin expresión alguna)

LK1:….

Zakuro:…..

LK1: o-o

Zakuro:….

LK1: -_-

Zakuro:…Si

LK1: ALELUYA! (grita exasperada, suspira) bien, Si tuvieras que elegir entre morir asfixiada por una gomita de osito y casarte con uno de los Cyniclones…que elejirias?

Zakuro:…..Morir torpemente…(Todos rien y los Cyniclones con una gotita estilo anime)

LK1: OK!

Hypatya: Yo si me casaría con uno de ellos dos (señala Kish y Pai)

Tart: Hey!

Hypatya: Cállate tu solo eres un niño! :P

LK1: Keiichiro! Cuál de las Mews y tu servidoras, o sea Hypatya y Yo, es la más bonita? n_n

Keiichiro: Por supuesto que todas, cada una de ustedes es especi-(interrumpido)

LK1: Hay no empieces, cual es la más sexy?!

Keiichiro: O-O…n_n por supuesto que usted hermosa señorita! (dice a LK1 tomando su mano y besándola)

LK1: *w*

Hypatya: Pffft! Soborno!

LK1: Solo está diciendo la verdad! Ja envidiosas! (golpea su pelo mandándolo hacia tras, y da un respingo cruzando los brazos, en una posición engreída

Ryou: Bueno sigo yo o que?

LK1: Bien…Cual es mi personaje favorito de Tokyo Mew Mew! n_n?

Ryou:…Kisshu?

LK1: C-Como lo supiste O_O?!

Ryou: -_- por tu NOMBRE! (grita ante tanta incompetencia)

Hypatya: Bueno, sigue el pastel numero 1!

Pai: Cierra la boca! (Dice peligrosamente)

LK1: Si tuvieras que elegir entre vestirte de chica, y besar a uno de ellos (señala a Tart, Kish, Ryou y Keiichiro) que elegirías?

Pai: Morirme…(se escuchan las risitas de las chicas, y los chicos se veían aliviados)

LK1: Bueno, eso no estaba en las opciones pero funciona! xD

Hypatya: sigue el chico beso! (risitas de todos, y Kish la mira con aura oscura)

LK1: Si tuvieras que elegir entre casarte con migo, o casarte con migo, que elijirias?! *-*?! (dice emocionada)

Kish: o_o' Aaaaaah ¿casarme con ti-? (interrupción)

LK1: ACEPTO! (salta a el haciendo que la cargue estilo nupcial)

Hypatya: LK1! No estás tan ligerita como crees -.-' (mirando a Kish que ya no podía sostenerla y se calló con ella)

LK1: Bueno sigue pastel numero 3! (dice aun sobre Kish abrazándolo)

Tart: Tú también?! (Pregunto enojado)

LK1: Si :3 ahora dime que prefieres, ser fusionado con ADN de algún animal o ser un humano?

Tart: ser fusionado, por lo menos tendré poderes y no seré débil como los humanos

Hypatya: Hey! No soy débil!

LK1: Si lo eres…Bueno ha concluido

Ichigo: Un momento! Pensé que dijiste que éramos todos los personajes!

LK1: Si lo son!

Ichigo: No falta Aoyama-kun! (Todos ruedan los ojos)

Kish: Puaj (pone un dedo en su lengua y hace cara de asco)

Ichigo: Oooh Cállate! (le da un golpe en la cabeza al peli-verde)

LK1: Esto es todo!

Hypatya: Que?!

LK1: Así es! Se nos ha acabado el tiempo! Véanos la próxima vez por ''Soy Un/a obsesionado/a de Tokyo Mew Mew'' Ne mentira! xD

Hypatya: Si este programa es promocionado por ''Soy Un/a Otaku Y Me Vale Lo Que Opinen!''

LK1: El próximo capitulo sabran que paso con Aoyama

Ichigo: Si \\(^-^)/

LK1: ¬¬'…n_n Bueno ustedes desidiran que quieren que pase el próximo capitulo puede ser lo siguiente:

*Viajar por el mundo

*Peliculas famosas

*Confeciones

*Karaoke

*Juegos (Olimpicos xD ok no)

*Deportes

*Convivencia con otros animes

*Enseñando a Cocinar

*Me da igual! Solo actualiza pronto (T.T ese último no xD)

LK1/Hypatya: BAI BAI~NYA! (hacen la pose de Ichigo y se colocan orejitas de Neko)

**Cancion de Salida:** Neko mimi switch

kimi to watashi de hyu^ hyu^

atsu i kodou kizan dara

kawaiinekomimitsukete

futaride gorogoro shimasho

natsu i atsu dane fu^ fu^

senpuuki no kaze abi tara

aisu ga toke te potapota

arara choppirisetsunaine

nebokemanakode utouto

teikyuubi no hirusagari

nemaki sugata de urouro

atsuatsu no amai kaori

tetsubun mineraru ira naikedo

ne same no kafein itsumonokoto

( ohayou ) aisatsu majiwa su kimi no zujou ninekomimi

ne boketerunosa

kimi to watashi denyaanyaa

nekomimiha ryoushirikigaku

X %&amp;$#)!

( ochitsuke , kafeore nomo u )

memori fusoku de atafuta

atama ga o^ba^furo^ suru

11 jigen no suke^ru

uchuu no shinpi ga kasoku suru

yume ka gen ka maboroshi

natsu bate sasou taiyou

kodomo mitaina egao de

mitsu meru sakini himawari

nekomimi sugata ga niau kimi no yokogao

aa kurakura suru

tatoeba hikagakuteki nakotomo

shinji teshimau yuugure dokiniha

kimi to watashi de furafura

sukasazu katate tsunai dara

futarino soujoukouka de

sekai ga douten shiteru

orenji shoku no kumoma ni

shimashima moyou no kousen

atama no uede pikapika

ichiban hoshi toniban hoshi

manatsu no yoru no chou gaoriru goroni

kimi to watashi de mitsu keta

nazo meita kiiroi suicchi

tameshini oshi ta

dakedo chikyuu houkai datoka

oko ruhazunaine

dakara anshinshi teoyasumi

kimi to watashi de hyu^ hyu^

atsu i kodou kizan dara

kawaiinekomimitsukete

futaride gorogoro shimasho

natsu i atsu dane fu^ fu^

senpuuki no kaze abi tara

aisu ga toke te potapota

arara choppirisetsunaine

**LK1: Nos Vemos la próxima, no se preocupen actualizare muy pronto al igual con mis otras historias n_n**

**Kisshu: Si dejen Reviews!**

**LK1: BAI BAI**


End file.
